The Imagine breaker siblings
by Zm93
Summary: Touma is not the only one affected by his mysterious power,Imagine breaker
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kamijou Touma stops at the bridge in Academy city.

He is panting and out of breath.

He had tried to stop some delinquents from harrassing a Tokiwadai student who then started chasing after him.

A moment later he heard someone approaching and looked at the direction of approaching long,he is attacked by the level 5 electromaster,Misaka Mikoto which the delinquents didn't recognise and got electrocuted by her.

Misaka asks him"Now tell me how a worthless level 0 like yourself withstand my electric attack"

Touma smirks"Because of your bad luck?"

This angers Misaka and starts gathering electricity for a major attack."Now take this-"She gets hit at the back of her head and is knocked to the ground.

Touma is shocked and calls out "Hikari!What are you doing here?"

A girl nearly as tall as him with long black hair reaching her back runs to his side and stares at him."Do you have to ask?"She looks at her black sachel which is burned by electricity when she hit it on Misaka's head."This was brand new."She shook her head with looked away sheepishly"Sorry"

They hear a groan as Misaka shakily stands back up.

"Did you just"Sparks around her body erupted as Misaka looked at them with anger.

"Crap,lets get out of here"Touma grabbed the girl's wrist with his right hand and starts running.

Misaka fires another lightning bolt when their backs are turned.

It simply dissipates and affects neither of them.

* * *

After running for a few minutes they stop in a street and fall onto a bench completely exhausted.

"So who was that girl again?"Hikari asks after catching her breath.

"A level 5 esper from whom I was trying to save some delinquents but failed."Touma replies.

Hikari looks at him dumbfounded."You _knew_ who she was and still faced her."

Touma looks away sheepishly.

"Bro,you might be 4 minutes older than me but do you have any common sense at all."She shakes her head in disappointment."When I saw you by chance running towards the bridge and those delinquents getting fried I knew you got yourself in something you can't handle.I just saved your ass from a crazy middle school girl."

Touma feels insulted and shoots back"Hey!I could have handled-"

He stops when he sees her glare"You owe me another sachel"showing him her burned one.

He mutters an apology while she sighs and gets up."One more thing,I hit that girl because when you nullified her magic I felt _it_ .Your power,whatever it is,seemed alive and drawing me towards if it was telling me you were in danger and summoning me towards you."

Touma opens his mouth when she raises her hand"I'm just felt stronger than when you usually nullify esper something was entering my mind,if it makes any sense"She shrugged"Anyways,everything else was the held me by your right hand,that girl's power was nullified before it could even reach us so all is good."

Touma looks at her while contemplating"Are sure you are alright?Maybe we should-"

She brushes him off,waving her hand "I'm fine,alright.

Look,my dorms are nearby and i'm tired.I'll see you tommorrow."

She prepares to leave."Knowing your luck,you will try playing the hero again and another crazy powerful esper will try to kill you."

He felt stung"You don't have to put it like that!"

She laughs a bit then deadpans"Seriously,stay out of trouble and look after yourself.

Don't push your already bad luck even further,okay"

She waves and heads towards her dorms,ignoring Touma who wanted to escort her to her dorms.

In her mind,she is thinking about visiting a certain Doctor to ask more about their situation and her connection to her twin brother's stange power, _Imagine breaker_

 ** _A/N : So the OC is touma's twin sister and how his power affects her wiil be exlained later chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikari Touma tells the frog-faced doctor everything that has happened and what she felt during Touma's ordeal with the level 5.

Fortunately he has been working the night shift at the hospital and able to talk in privacy.

Known as Heaven's Cancellar by some,he is one of few people she trusts to talk about the strange power which affects her but not use like her brother can."Have you told Touma about this?"The doctor asks."Just that I felt a presence stronger than before"She shrugs"He may be dense but is smart enough to realise when something is bothering me.I just assured him so he wouldn't worry needlessly."

"You are lucky to have a caring brother"the doctor smiled gently"My brother is the one who needs all the luck he can get"she laughs lightly while getting up to leave.

She thanks the doctor and promises to let him know if anything else happens.

When she leaves,his face becomes that of concern"You will need luck too miss Hikari.

Aliester already sees in you potential for research and finding a way to possess _Imagine breaker_ for himself.

Your brother is too much of a wildcard and will prevent him from doing anything drastic.

For now"

Hikari exits the hospital and heads towards her dorms."It has been a while since hang out together.I'll ask him tommorrow if he has any plans _"_

She remembers he _does_ owe her a new sachel."His luck is not that bad he ends up stuck in remedial classes"she chuckles at that thought.

* * *

"...I can't believe you are stuck in remedial classes"she shouldn't have been surprised given his track record but she is.

But in hindsight she might have jinxed her brother... again.

"Komoe sensei called me this morning"he sounds like he is about to cry."She told me that I have skipped lessons and made no progress Esper Curriculum"

She can't help but feel sorry for him"Do you want me to come over and you in class?"

He says rather melodramatically"No,this Touma will find a way to climb out this miss like I always do.

Such misfortune!"

"Brother,your way of talking doesn't make you sound cool.

Just plain wierd"she quipped.

"Whatever"he says exasperated"Look,how about we meet up after class and we might go somewhere before curfew""Alright then,tell your those two friends I said hello"she says in a rather cheerful tone.

Touma's eyes widen"How do you know..."

"What can I say"she cuts him off"the Delta force stays together,does supplementary classes together . Bye!"she says cheekily and ends the call before he can sighs and then smiles a bit . Such mischief is enough to brighten his mood and he takes his futon out to dry in the balcony.

 _ **A/N : Index will appear in next chapter.**_

 _ **Having an older sister myself I assure readers such legpulling among siblings is fairly common and not be seen as start of a weird relationship.**_

 _ **I have not intention of writing those kinds of sibling relationships.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikari is standing outside her school looking around for her brother.

She is wearing a black shirt and blue pants which attracts attention of some people but pays them no mind.

Soon she sees him leaving the school building after taking temporary lessons."Touma ,where have you been?I have been calling you and I thought you had already left"she tells him with annoyance.

He looks at her with both surprise and confusion"Wait,did you really forget about our plans about hanging out together?"she says with an angry tone."N-no,of course not"Touma says which doesn't convince her.

He seems to be in thought for a while which she notices."Hey,is something wrong?"He shakes his head"No,lets go to my dorms first.I need to get something".She nods and they start walking towards the dorms."By the way,you have't told me why you didn't answer my phone call."He slightly looks away"I stepped on it by accident"She shakes her head slightly and mutters"Figures"Touma takes offense to that"What do yo mean-"

"Hey!there you are"they turn around and see the Tokiwadai girl he had seen last runs right up to Touma with an angry face.

"Well if it isn't the bug zapper"Touma says while looking the giHrl with a deadpan expression.

Hikari thinks it is a poor choice of words as sparks appear around the girl gathering attention of passersby.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto you idiot."Misaka angrily points her finger at him.

"Wer'e going to have a rematch so prepare to get fried!"She doesn't even seem to notice Hikari standing beside knows better than angering a high level esper but she is getting on her nerves.

"Hey Girly!First call us senpai and second,are you insane?We will not fight because your'e throwing a tantrum."Hikari tells her with looks at her for a moment before recognising her.

Misaka points at her"You hit me with your bag"

Hikari simply responds"You burned my bag.

That makes us even.

Lets go Touma"

Misaka slams her foot to the ground"Like hell you will!"A powerful shock short circuits some nearby cleaning robots and phones of startled then smirks at them"Well?Did that wake you up"

Touma finally speaks"Just what is your problem?I've never hit you or anything."

Misaka responds"Our last fight was a tie so this fight will decide who is the strongest"Misaka says with determination and no intention of backing down.

Hikari just stares at her blankly.' _Does that girl even realise her powers can kill people._

 _Are all Level 5 espers this insane and trigger happy with their powers?'_

Touma mutters"First a magician and now misfortune"

Hikari looks at him"What magician?"

Misaka opens her mouth but is interrupted by blaring of sirens and they start running with robots chasing after them.

Misaka yells at them"Look at what you made me do!"

Touma shouts back"This is your fault bug zapper!"

Misaka responds angrily"I told you to not call me-"

Hikari interrupts her and looks seriously into her eyes"Girly,do not follow us"

Then she quickly grabs Touma's arm and pulls him into a narrow alley leaving Misaka alone to be chased by the making sure they are gone she looks at her brother seriously"Care to explain what did you mean by magician"

Touma looks at her then sighs"Lets go to my dorms and I'll explain everything"After a moment she agrees and they continue walking towards their destination.

They arrive at Touma's floor they are shocked to find a girl in white robe surrounded by cleaning robots and covered partly in blood.

The siblings just look on stunned at the sight for a few moments before Hikari cries out"Just what is going on here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touma runs to the girl in white robe

"Index!What happened?Who did this?"

Hikari decides she has enough of his ambiguity and puts her hand on his shoulder

"Who is girl?Tell me now!"

Suddenly,they hear sounds of footsteps approaching and turn around.A strange looking red-haired man appears with a smirk on his face

"That is none of your concern,girl.

I think you and your boyfriend better run off for your own sake"

Hikari thinks he looks like a wizard cosplayer judging by his black dress before registering what he has just said.

She responds with anger

"He is my brother,you sicko!"

This wipes the smirk off his face as she turns toward her brother

"How do you keep attracting freakshows like these?"

Before Touma can respond the man says loudly

"Enough of this!"

The quieten down as he continues

"I am Stiyl magnus and I am here to retrieve this girl,Index.

Also known as Index Librorum Prohibitorum"

Touma stands up and stares at him angrily

"You did this!"

The man,Stiyl is again wearing a smirk

"Actually, that was my partner's doing"

While Touma is arguing that what the man is doing is wrong,Hikari is thinking that something is off about him

 _'I've seen espers with all sorts of crazy getups but they still look modern and futuristic._

 _On the other hand,he looks like someone from a fantasy roleplay but looks confident .I feel like he has a lot of power up his sleeve.I better watch him closely'_

Stiyl raises his hand and a brilliant flame appears

"My magic name is Fortis 931.

Anyone who knows this name can not be allowed to live.

Now be good children and die!"

Hikari realizes that he is about to attack and grabs her brother's shoulder

"Touma,raise your right hand now!""

He does just that as Stiyl launches a fireball at them.

But to the magician's shock it fizzles before touching them.

This only serves to anger him further as he launches multiple fire attacks at them.

Touma is relieved as they also have no effect on them

"Looks like we have nothing to worry about"

However,Hikari is not convinced

"Stay on guard!I've never heard of a pyrokinetic this strong.I don't think he is from around here as his outfit and high power level would make him easily noticetable in Academy city"

Stiyl shouts out

"Don't get comfortable,boy!"

He then raises his hand above his head and says what to Hikari seems like a summoning

 _'like magic?'_

Stiyl declares as a large creature made of fire in front of them

"This is witch hunter king,Innocentious!"

The creature lets out a powerful roar as it ominously moves towards them.

Touma again uses his hand to dissipate it but Stiyl gives off a smirk which Hikari notices with suspicion.

While Touma is staring forward she sees some flames going around them.

She looks around and her eyes widen in shock.

She yells

"Touma,behind us!"

They turn around and see Innocentious reappearing behind them and now carrying what looks a cross made of fire

Touma raises his hand again but to their shock,the fire creature doesn't disappear and he seems to be struggling against the cross it is forcing down on them.

Hikari is now starting to get worried

 _'This is bad._

 _If that thing doesn't disappear even with our combined power,it is a matter of time before it overwhelms him and burn us both to crisp'_

She looks down and sees the girl,Index lying on the floor next to the door...wait!thats the door to Touma's room!Luckily,she has his room's spare keys in her pants pockets.

She turns towards her brother

"Touma,I have a plan"

 **A/N : Sorry for the cliffhanger.I'll try to put some changes without deviating too much from the original story.**

 **Bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hikari whispers in her brother's ear while he is holding back Innocentious and the fire cross with his right hand.

He gives a nod and Hikari positions herself to run.

She brings out keys from her pocket and bolts towards Touma's door.

The fire creature notices her but Touma stops applying force against it causing it to loose balance.

She quickly opens the door and is able to close it before the flames reach her.

However,a slight burn mark does appear on her hand because of holding the hot metal doorknob.

She hisses in pain

"Man that was close.I did not expect the doorknob to be this hot though."

She runs and looks under Touma's bed and finds what she is looking for.

Meanwhile,Touma continues to face Innocentious and can only block him with his right hand.

Stiyl smirks and taunts

"Looks like the girl has decided to abandon you.

Not that it matters,that door will not protect her.

You're both-"

He is interrupted as the door suddenly bursts open and a white smoke appears with a whooshing sound which covers Innocentious in seconds.

Hikari bolts out the door,a fire extinguisher in hand and towards the stairs.

Hikari yells while running

"I told it would come in handy"

Touma responds

"Yes,yes my little sister is always right"

Innocentious recovers from the effects of the fire extinguisher in a few seconds and burns brightly,letting out a powerful roar.

Stiyl yells

"Your fire dousing appliances can do nothing against Innocentious flames.I have set up magic runes in the entire building and nothing can stop him as long as they are in place.

That girl will be dead before she can escape this building."

Touma snorts at him in a condescending manner

"You really think she is running away from the likes of you.

I would never underestimate her if I were you."

* * *

Meanwhile,Hikari is down the stairs,taking note of pieces of paper with something written in ink set up all over the place.

"I bet that freak put these here to help with his... _magic._ I guess I'm still skeptical about this .

Well,nevermind that,Touma is counting on me."

She looks around the corridor desparately.

"Come on,it has to be somewhere around here."Hikari tries not to panic as she keeps looking

"I swear I'm going to smack him for involving me in crazy stuff... again.

That little girl will be interrogated by me personally once she leaves the hospital"

She sighs

"I guess I can't really fault him for trying to help has always been like that"

She finally finds what she has been looking for and grins

"Alright!That man is going down"

She pulls down the lever.

* * *

The fire sprinklers are activated which causes Innocentious to stop its attack on Touma.

Styl looks surprised and seems as if he is contemplating

"She wasn't trying to escape.

She was going to pour down this water.

Clever girl,but ultimately fruitless since Innocentious will not get extinguished by a little water."

Then to his shock Innocentious starts to grow smaller as if fading away

"What is happening?He should not be affected by this amount of water."

He turns around on hearing sounds of footsteps splashing in water as Hikari walks towards looks at him with a serious expression

"Just as I suspected.

All those pieces of paper you put had something to do with that fire creature of yours.

Luckily,the ink you used wasn't waterproof."

He looks at her in shock

 _'Did that girl found a weakness in my magic on her own?It does not look like she knows anything about the magic side.'_

Stiyl is so preoccupied by his thoughts that he doesn't notice as Touma comes behind him and lands a powerful blow to the back of his head,knocking him unconcious.

He then looks at her sister and smiles

"Thanks for the thinking like always"

However,her serious expression remains as she walks up to him.

He gulps,sure of what she is going to do because he put her life under threat again by getting himself in trouble due to his rotten luck.

He flinches but is surprised when she simply gently wraps her arms around his sholders.

She says with relief evident in her voice

"I'm sorry I had to leave you behind.I was scared that my plan might not work and something happens to you

"He smiles as she lets go of him"Don't worry about that, sis.I had faith in your plan otherwise I would have objected to it"

She nods and looks at the last issue that needed to be resolved.

Namely Index,the little girl lying on the floor and in need of medical care.

Hikari says"We should take her to a hospital"Touma nods and they bend down in order to pick her up.

Except that they get yet another shock of their life as her eyes open suddenly,revealing green her green irises.

Her face is completely blank and seems lifeless .Then she starts speaking in a monotone,emotionless and almost alien voice.

The Kamijou siblings are really starting to feel creeped out.

Hikari groaned

"Seriously!What now?"

 **A/N : I will be wrapping this up quickly so we can return to science side.**

 **Kaori Kanzaki will appear in next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Kamijou siblings take Index to Miss Tomoe's house.

He explains to his sister that Index has no identification and will be arrested if they try to take her to a hospital.

She is not sure about his idea of hiding her with their teacher but agrees.

They leave her with Miss Tomoe and go outside so their power doesn't interfere with her healing through magic.

After being quiet for a while,she finally asks

"What do you intend to do with her after she is healed?"

Touma seems to have caught offguard

"Huh?"

Her eyes narrow at him

"You really didn't plan anything,did you?There are cameras all over Academy City and she wears a conspicuous sister's dress.

She will get found out eventually."

Touma looks like he is slowly realizing the problem in his plan and looks down,not meeting her eyes.

She exclaims

"Hey!I did not say I wouldn't help.

We need to think of a plan to keep her safe.I have a feeling that red-haired magician is the only one after her"

He slowly looks towards her

"This is why I really need your help, always seem to know what to do."

Hikari smirks

"Well its obvious I'm the one who inherited the brains"

Touma chuckles,he feels like this problem is possible to solve and she will not let him shoulder this burden on his own.

For a few minutes,they discuss what they can do to help Index and decide to return to their dorms for the night and return tommorrow morning,unaware of the two people standing on nearby rooftop watching them.

* * *

The siblings return to miss Komoe's house next find morning.

There they find Index asleep and Komoe demanding answers

"Just what kind of trouble have you two gotten into this time?"

Hikari responds

"Teacher,this was all my brother's doing"

Touma hisses at her"Hikari!"

She ignores him as Komoe continues"So,who is this girl?"

Hikari answers"Just another random girl my brother tried to help but got into a bigger mess"

Touma says loudly"Dammit Hikari!"

Komoe just rubs her head,well aware of Touma's tendency to get in trouble

"You know,as a teacher it is my responsibility to report suspicious persons to Academy city."

Touma protests"But tea-"

Komoe's glare shuts him up.

She sighs

"Look,I have to go outside for some chores.

When I get back,I expect you to tell me what are you going to do about this girl.

She can't hide here forever"

With that she leaves the house.

The is silence in the room for a few moments.

Eventually,Hikari says"Well,that went well."

Touma groans until they hear some see noise.

They turn around and see Index waking up.

She rubs her eyes sleepily.

She then looks at them.

"Touma?And you must be her sister...Hikari,right?"

Hikari stares at Touma"You told her about me?"

Touma nervously rubs back of his head"Umm...I might have mentioned you when I told her about our power."

Hikari shakes her head then comes closer to Index and smiles

"How about we formally introduce each other.I'm Hikari Touma,that doofus'es younger twin sister."

Touma yells while she is pointing at him"Hey!Watch it!"

* * *

Stiyl is observing them from a nearby room

"So those brats have returned."

Besides him is a tall woman with her long black hair tied into a ponytail

"I don't see anything special about those two.

Did those kids really beat you."

He frowns

"I sensed that only the boy could cancel my magic on his own.

But when they were together they seemed much stronger.

Also,that girl is a lot smarter than she appears to be.

Any normal student would have panicked on seeing my true potential"

The woman narrows her eyes at her target.

"I will make my move tonight.

We can't afford to fail this time"

Stiyl starts smoking a cigaratte and lowers his head

"Its up to you now Kaori.

Index doesn't have much time left."

* * *

Komoe returns that evening but doesn't ask them about their plans for Index.

They just have dinner together and she asks Index to tell about herslf.

Hikari speculates that their teacher is putting the matter on hold so they can solve situation themselves,not that she's complaining.

After dinner she suggests Touma to take her to a japanese bath house.

Touma agrees but Hikari is concerned whether it is safe to go outside when there are magicians hunting her down.

He assures her that he will keep them safe.

She tells them that she is tired and wants to rest.

They leave as Hikari is left to her is concerned by her quietness

"Hikari,it will be alright.

Your brother can protect himself and Index"

She looks at her teacher

"I know he can,teacher.I just feel anxious and uncomfortable when he is in danger."

Komoe smiles

"You really care about your brother."

Hikari has a unreadable expression as she continues

"Its not just that.I might have told you before that we can feel when the other is in distress and seem to know where to find each other.

We have felt this way as long as we can remember."

Tomoe looks interested in what she said and asks

"Both of you have the esper ability called _Imagine breaker._ But according to the reports I've seen only Touma can nullify esper abilities with his right hand.

You can't use it on your own but when you are in contact with him both of you can nullify at a certain range and from any part of your body."

Hikari snickers

"At least I dont have his bad luck."

Tomoe seems to be deep in thought

"Could the _I_ _magine breaker_ form a psychic link between the two of you"

Hikari shrugs

"The scientists say it can't be proven so they officially haven't recognised it"

Komoe thinks to herself

 _'The fact that their abilities somehow form a link to each other is concerning._

 _Could they also bring harm to each other.I might have to ask them to allow for further studies to understand how exactly are their abilities able to connect them to each other.'_

* * *

Touma is walking alone and annoyed

"It was just a joke.

She bit me and ran off.

Does she even know her way back to miss Komoe's place"

He sighs but soon notices that all the people and traffic has disappeared.

He feels that he should have listened to her sister's warning but his thoughts are interrupted on seeing a tall,rather beautiful girl standing tall and staring at says

"I have put up rune barriers so no one interrupts us."

Touma looks on with shock

 _'Another magician?Is she after Index too'_

She continues

"I know who you are,Touma Kamijou.

You also have a sister,Hikari Kamijou.

If you care about both of your safety,hand over the girl you are sheltering.

The one called Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

She says with tone of finality,with no room to negotiate.

Touma only glares at her

"So you are working with that red haired magician who attacked us."

She stays silent for a while and continues to stare at him

"I am Kaori Kanzaki and if you value your life then hand her over"

Touma narrows his eyes and positions himself to charge at her.

He closes his fists and states

"I will do no such thing"

Then he rushes at her while she takes out her sword.

* * *

Hikari's eyes open wide and her breathing becomes erratic.

Miss Komoe sees this and asks with concern

"Hikari!What is wrong"

She doesn't respond and looks dazed for a few moments.

Then she turns sharply to face her teacher,causing Komoe to flinch.

She says with seriousness

"Something is really is in danger.I have to go now!"

She runs out of the house and towards where she can feel her brother's presence,ignoring her teacher calling out to mutters to herself

"I knew that going out was a bad idea"

She says in frustration as she feels his presence becoming stronger.

She looks around to see if something is happening as she reaches a busy intersection but can't see anything out of the yells in frustration

"Dammit where is he!"

Some people look at her with surprise but she pays them no mind.

In her haste she bumps into someone

"Hey,watch where you...wait!I've been looking for you"

Hikari glances at chestnut brown haired girl and immediately recognises her as Misaka.

She simply says

"Excuse me" and goes around her.

Right now she is only concerned with finding her sibling.

Misaka yells

"This time I'll...Hey!Come back here"

She is about run after her but is stopped by a teleporter grabbing her shoulder

"Are you picking a fight again big sis"

The shorter pig-tailed girl looks at her with disappointment

"You promised to come shopping with me"

Misaka waves her hand in denial

"No Kuroko,I just..."

She grabs her hand

"Then lets go before our curfew starts"

Misaka looks at the direction where the older girl went but she is nowhere to be seen.

Frustrated,she mutters

"Dammit!I'll get both of them next time"

* * *

Hikari stops at a spot which is less crowded and looks around.

It feels like Touma is right next to her but she can't see him

 _'But this makes no sense '_

She then sqats to the ground and tries to feel his...more specifically his _Imagine_ _breaker's_ presence,ignoring looks by some passerbys at her strange behaviour.

Then she raises her hand and brings it forward

 _''I have no idea what i'm doing but I feel like I can reach out and touch...'_

Suddenly there is a loud crack and everyone around her disappear.

 _'...him'_

She blinks and realises that her brother is standing right in front of her.

He looks battered and bloodied and is also looking at her,also surprised.

He falls to his knee and says while breathing heavily

"Hikari,you have to run"

She is about to respond but they turn towards the source of another voice

"How did you go past my rune barrier"

She sees an older,black haired girl looking at her surprised and confused

Hikari knows they are both in great danger.

 _'He really_ _dragged me into his bad luck this time'_

She thinks with annoyance as she steels herself to face whatever her opponent is about to throw at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaori raises her sword again to strike"For the last time,hand over Index and you will walk away with your lives."Hikari narrows her gaze at her for a moment and responds"You're lying"Now that surprises Kaori but regains her composure"You think you can take me on,girl?"She says in a threatening tone but Hikari doesn't look intimidated at all.

"I have been looking for Touma for several minutes but none of his injuries you gave during this time seem serious.

You intentionally only tried to tire him out when you clearly can defeat him easily"

Kaori says"Then you know the smart thing to do in your situation"

Hikari looks thoughtful for a moment"I suppose"then grins"but I'll agree with my idiot brother on this one"Touma is annoyed by this"Hey!"Hikari quickly grabs his hand and yells"Lets run!"She drags him in direction away from Kaori"Where are we going?"Kaori shouts"You wouldn't escape!"and unleashes her sword at metal strings miraculously misses them as Hikari drags Touma to make sharp left turn."Where are we going?"Touma asks.

Hikari looks around frantically"There is a barrier of some has to be a point where we can use our powers to neutralise.

She wanted to isolate us so she isn't going to attack us in a busy street."Touma realises that this should have been his own course of action and wanted to to slap himself for not realising it himself sooner.

They stop next to a building to catch their breath."So what is the deal with that girl?Any idea why are they after us instead of just taking Index?"Hikari asks.

Touma considers what she is implying and answers

"Now that I think about it,she attacked me just after Index ran off.

She was probably following us the whole time and waiting for the right moment."

She narrows her eyes with anger"She is playing dirty.."

* _Boom!*_

They are thrown to the side by a powerful blast and debris falling down on them.

Kaori approaches them menacingly with no hint of being tired

"I will not stop till I get what I came for.

 _You will_ hand over Index."

Hikari gets up and faces her in defiance"They why are we trapped here because of Index."She notices Kaori flinch slightly.

"This is not about you defeating us.

You are attacking us so that Index surrenders to you for our safety.I guess playing dirty is common for the likes of you."Kaori grits her teeth in anger."You brat!"she shouts and unleashes her sword again,hitting the ground as Hikari again manages to dodge it.

She notices a flash where wires of Kaori's sword struck a few metres away."Touma!Over there"she grabs him again and rushes towards that source of reaches out and touches it.

 _*Crack*_

She felt their Imagine Breaker working as the world around them distorted and they suddenly find themselves in a busy sidewalk.

She looks around for Kaori,ignoring gasps of people who begin to crowd around them.

She then looks down and notices a piece of paper similar to what the red haired magician used."Is this really a magical item?"she mutters to herself and decides to keep it for research."We are back?"she turns towards Touma who says it while lying a few feet away from looks exhausted and badly beat up and she feels that Kaori is still watching them.

She shakes off this feeling and gets up.

"We have to find Index and get out of here"

she says while helping her brother

"There is no telling if she decides to attack us in public"

He agrees they begin to doesn't show it but Hikari's mind is filling with dread

 _'Just what is this ominous feeling'_

 ** _A/N:Next few chapters will hopefully wrap up this story arc.I am considering skipping straight to Sister's arc but am still undecided._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Touma,Hikari and Index return to Komoe's house where they are forced by their teacher to tell what caused Touma's injuries.

They explain then spend the night debating their next course of action against the magicians.

Index offers to surrender herself in exchange for their safety but Hikari shoots down this tells them that they were her friends at the Church of Necessarius and want to erase her memories or she will die soon.

However,Komoe is sceptical about this as human brain can keep massive amount of information in a lifetime.

Hikari finally reaches a decision

"We will wait and let them come to us.

If they listen to reason and let us help Index through science then its all good."

Touma argues"What if they don't?"

Hikari sighs"If that Kaori woman is saying the truth, they would not harm Index.I have no other ideas."

They decide to sleep for the night but it would hard because of the revelations they had.

* * *

The next day they make phone calls to various research facilities in order to help Index without resorting to memory loss and to convince the magicians to not go through with their plan.

However,they immediately realise a problem in their plan.

All the researchers miss Komoe called were sceptical and some gave appointments on a later date which required Index to go to a facility and would require an ID.

They can not risk her getting caught and desparately try to find a researcher who can immediately come to her house and diagnose Index privately without informing working for hours without luck,Hikari decides to take a break and step outside the house for a freezes when she sees two people walking towards her.

Kaori and Stiyl stop in front of her.

They stare at her for a moment then Stiyl says"You know why we are here"She nods and says"What if I say there is another will only bring Index more suffering if you pretend to be her enemies."Stiyl barely manages to control his anger"You think we don't know that?You can never understand our barely know Index."She looks down in contemplation then looks at them directly"You're right.I have no idea who she really is and why are we risking our lives for her sake."She then does something that surprises the magicians.

She bows then says

"But I believe that you genuinely want to help Index.

I give you my word that we will everything possible so that she doesn't have to lose her memories again.

Please allow us to save him through it doesn't work then you can have your way."

Stiyl says firmly"We don't believe in science"

Kaori motions him to stop and states"We will be back just before midnight.I am trusting our dear friends life to you for the time being."

Stiyl hisses at her"Kaori!"

She simply continues"But if you bring any harm to her then you understand what will happen"She slightly raises her sword at her.

Hikari nods and they turn to leave.

They stop as she calls out to them

"Don't lose hope.

Sometimes thats all we can do before finding an answer."

Kaori slightly turns to look at her in her eyes.

Hikari can see a hint of sadness in her eyes as if she wants to believe her but is conflicted.

In any case she fully intends to keep her promise and gives her a reassuring smile.

Kaori finally turns around and the magicians walk away.

"Hikari!"

She turns towards the house and sees her brother running up to then turns towards the magicians.

"Hey!What did you..."

She puts her hand on his shoulder to make him stop

"Let them go.

We have until midnight to help Index so lets not waste any time."

Touma turns to her demand answers but looking at serious look in her eyes he stops.

He then sighs and lets it go for makes note of asking her everything eventually as they return to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is almost midnight and they are still unable to find any help for Index.

Touma unsuccessfully tries to convince Miss Komoe to leave to keep her out of danger from the magicians but she she stubbornly refuses.

Hikari looks at the clock and mutters"We're too late".As if on cue,there is a knock on the door.

Hikari states seriously"They're here".

Miss Komoe opens the door and sees the two magicians standing outside.

Stiyl says to her

"This will not take long.

All of you go outside till the ceremony is over."

Miss Komoe only glares at them

"I am still not convinced that her brain will get overloaded with memories.

Are you sure you are not mistaken?"

Stiyl says with frustration

"We are wasting time.

Index's life is at stake."

and forces his way in.

After a moment Kaori follows after him.

She and Hikari silently acknowledge each other as Stiyl moves toward Index who is lying on a is breathing heavily as if she is in pain.

Stiyl fails to prevent sad expression from appearing on his face while looking at her in this state.

He takes out a chalk and starts drawing a pattern on the says without turning to them"You two espers must power will interfere in this ceremony"

Miss Komoe decides to leave and trust them with Index"I will be standing right it turns out you were lying about her condition I will immediately call Anti-skill".She looks towards Hikari who nods in response then walks outside without saying another word.

Hikari understood that she wanted them to use Imagine breaker as a last resort.

She had speculated that since it is scientifically impossible for human brain to be overloaded with memories it might have something to do with magic.

Having run out of options she decides to use their ability on her despite the risks involved.

But first,she has to make the magicians leave for a while so that they not interfere.

Mustering as much sadness in her voice as possible,she turns to Kaori

"Can you please leave us for a while so that we can say our goodbyes to Index.I really wish it hadn't turn out like this."

Touma looks at her with surprise,not sure what she intends to do.

Kaori stares at her for a while,as if evaluating her.

She felt nervous that Kaori might see through her ruse but kept it from showing.

"Lets go and let them say their farewells,Stiyl.

We still have some time"

she says to the other magician.

Stiyl is not happy about this.

"I have just finished setting up the runes.

What if they are trying to trick us?"

Kaori shakes her head

"They had plenty of chances to harm Index.

They would not be here if they weren't her friends.

Like we used to be"

Stiyl grits his teeth but is unable to lash out at her.

Deep down,he knows they don't deserve to be called Index's friends after hunting and tormenting her for so long because of their own weakness.

He quickly turns toward the door

"You have 5 minutes.

Not anymore than that"

He walks out the door and Kaori says while towards it

"This may be too much to ask but can you look after Index for a while.

We have hurt her for so long that I don't think we can face her.

Even if she forgets everything again I want to apologise failing as a friend and hurting her because of my own selfishness."

Her voice begins to shake and lose composure.

Hikari knows that she is also hurting.

"I have already given you my word to help her.

And you are still her friends.

Lets work together to give Index her happiness,alright?"

Kaori seems to comtemplate her words as she also walk out the door.

The door shuts,Hikari's face suudenly turns dead serious.

She rushes towards Index as Touma calls out.

"What are you doing?

Do you have a plan?"

Hikari sits down right beside Index and responds

"Not really.

Now come over here,we don't have much time."

Touma after a bit of hesitation walks over to them while she examines Index's body.

She mutters

"My first guess is that there has to be a magic symbol or writing of some kind.

But I haven't seen anything like that on her body.

Unless it is hidden somewhere"

Her gaze goes to Index's mouth and she frowns

 _'I really hope I don't regret this'_

"Touma,put your hand on my shoulder"

He does as she asks after a moment.

She comes closer to her mouth to take a closer look.

Touma looks away and curses himself for having _indecent_ thoughts on seeing them so close to each other faces.

She is about to look away but then notices something glowing at the back of her mouth.

' _This is going to get very awkward.'_

She slowly slips her fingers into her mouth.

Touma slightly looks towards them is horrified by what he is seeing.

"What are you..."

"Quiet!Let me concentrate."

He shuts his mouth decides to turn and keep looking away from them.

 _'Alright,just a little more'_

There is dead silence for a few suddenly

 _*Crack*_

There is a sudden flash of light and the siblings are suddenly thrown back as Index stands up and glows brightly.

Her green eyes look lifeless and she starts speaking in that same,alien-like voice.

Hikari decides that she is regreting her decision.

 _'Well...shit'_

 ** _A/N : I think this is my first time my OC has used a swear word,probably will not be her last._**

 ** _The final confrontration of this arc begins!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They are feeling extreme fear as Index's glowing eyes turn to them.

They are in such shock that Hikari can only figure out her saying "Saint George Sanctuary activate!" before charges at them flying at incredible speed.

They are thrown back into the wall behind them,buried slightly under broken furniture.

Hearing the commotion,the magicians burst into the room and receive the shock of their lives.

"What's happening!How is she using magic?"Stiyl says with astonishment.

Kaori is also shocked by what she is seeing in front of her.

They had known their entire lives that Index can't use magic.

"Isn't it obvious?"They turn to look at Hikari who groans slightly while removing broken furniture off of her.

 _'Touma's bad luck has stuck yet again'_ she thought to herself.

"Your Church has been lying to you all this time.

They probably made that up that story about her memory needing to be erased so that you would keep her under watch.

They made her suffer so that they wouldn't worry about her turning against them"

She then notices Index,who now seems possesed,saying something again.

A large pattern forms across the room as her lifeless glowing eyes stare right at Hikari,causing a shiver in the latter to go down her spine.

She then hears noise beside her as Touma slowly picks himself up from the rubble.

Her gaze goes towards Index again as a bright light begins to materialize in front of her.

Her eyes widen in realization and starts to panic.

'Crap!She is about to strike hard'

She quickly lands her hand on her brother's arm as they are struck by a powerful magic blast.

"Damn it,it hurts!"she yells as cuts begin to form on her face and arms and blood begins to appear.

She feels like that her whole body is burning.

Blood starts to come out of her cuts.

"Don't let go!"Touma yells while trying to figure out a plan to stop Index.

 _'Damn!I can't charge at her while Hikari is with me._

 _If she let go of me she will die...'_

He quickly stamps out this terrifying thought.

He himself feels tired and unable to hold of her magic attack.

Then suddenly

"Fortis931"Stiyl shouts and throws magic cards which quickly spread around the room,forming a barrier of sorts.

The fire creature,Innocentious appears in front of Index,blocking her attack and finally giving the siblings some respite

Hikari collapses on the floor hissing in pain while Touma is on his knees exhausted.

Index starts to move towards Stiyl to attack him.

"Salvare000!" Kaori proclaims and several wires come out of her katana which raises the floor under Index causing her to lose balance.

Her magic in form of a bright light tears through the roof of the house and goes into the night sky.

"My house!"says Komoe who is on verge of tears,surprising the magician who didn't notice her entering.

Index starts to get up and prepare to launch another attack.

While feathers start falling through the opening in the roof which Kaori recognises as _Dragon's breath,_ even being touched by one of them is extremely dangerous.

Kaori tries to warn her"Ma'am!You must leave..."

Komoe doesn't seem to hear her as she walks towards Index with a determined face"Sister,I don't know what's going on but you must snap out of this!"

Index simply stares at her for a moment before saying

"Must destroy all the intruders.

Proceeding to stage 2"

She then starts to glow reddish yellow like a flame as Touma charges towards her.

She launches another attack at him,same color as she is glowing and stops him just a feet away from him.

Touma feels this attack as stronger than previous one and struggles to hold it back with his right struggles goes on for nearly a minute and he seems to be losing.

' _Crack'_

Index is struck by the back of head by a ceramic teapot.

While she is focusing on Touma,somehow Hikari manages to crawl behind her and reflexively tossed the teapot at her which miraculously is still intact during the battle.

Index stops her attack which gives Touma an opening.

"Touma,do it now!"yells Hikari and Touma charges again,this time succeding in neutralizing Index's magic with his right hand.

Index stops glowing and Touma catches her while she falls to the floor.

But Hikari sees Kaori yelling and raising her hand towards Touma.

She doesn't understand what she is saying but on noticing the feathers falling down felt something is very wrong.

She sees a feather about to fall on her brother's head while he is focusing on Index.

On pure instinct,she runs up to him and pushes him away.

Then suddenly,everything around her freezes still as she feels something hitting her head like a sledgehammer.

She falls to the ground unconcious,last thing she hears someone screaming.

 **A/N : Poor Hikari,I don't enjoy making my OCs suffer.**

 **She just got struck by Touma's bad luck.**

 **The epilogue of this arc will be in next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hikari's P.O.V**

I hate it here.I don't understand anything.

Ever since I woke up in this room a few hours ago people in labcoats have been asking me lots of question which are only making me more confused.

Just who are these people?

One of them is an old,strange looking man with the face of a ...frog?But for some reason I felt relaxed when talking to him.I felt like I could trust him but still have no idea why.

He addressed me as Hikari-chan...wait,why did it sound like he knows me?

My name...why can't remember my name?!

I begin to breath heavily and am feeling very scared.

I look around the room again while trying to calm

Everything here is white and so sterile.

The smell of this place is irritating and ...chemical-like?

I'm wearing this white sheet which feels uncomfortable.

I stare at the white ceiling again trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

They kept asking asking me questions but don't tell me anything.

They looked wary and almost felt that I was being pitied for some reason.

Does it have something to do with why I can't remember anything?

I know they hiding something from me.

All these thoughts are giving me feeling of suffocation again.

Dammit!Get me out of here!I need air...now!

Suddenly,the door creaks open and a boy with spiky hair enters the room.

He seems to be wearing a school uniform of sorts.

Huh...I seem to remember what to call something but but have no idea from when or where did I learn it.I can't recognise anyone's face either.

Why is he looking at me with sadness.

Does he know me?

Now he is forcing himself to smile.

"Good morning!How are you feeling?"

I blink at his simple question.

He seemed so serious a second ago.

Maybe I am just overthinking things.

"Good"

I answer foolishly.I just don't know what else to say.

We stare at each other for what seems like a looks hesisant and seems to be thinking carefully about what he wants to say.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Seriously!Is he just another hospital staff member wanting to interrogate me.

I say with more irritation in my voice than my intention.

"Look!I can't remember anything so can you just leave me alone for a while."

But then suddenly something feels wrong.

His breath hitches and his face looks horrified.

He rushes by my bed side which frightens me.

"Do you know who I am?"

His voice seems so broken.

Now I am breathing heavily and my chest feel so empty.

Why do I feel like he is someone important?Why can't I remember anything?!

Before I know it tears start to form in my eyes.

I face down and cover my face with my hand to hide it.

This is too much.

"Please just leave"

I manage to say to him.

"Hikari"

He says which causes me to snap

"GET OUT!"

I yell at the top of my voice and is followed by complete silence other than my breathing.

I keep my face cover as I eventually hear footsteps and the sound of door closing.

I slowly remove hand from my face and indeed he is gone.

But who is he?I feel like he is someone really important to me.

Just why am I feeling so upset on him leaving?

I curl myself on the bed and cry uncontrollaby.

 _Who?who?Just who are you?!_

 _ **A/N: I made her memory loss specific to past events and names and faces of people.**_

 _ **Complete memory loss like in canon would have meant not being able to talk because words have to be learned.**_

 _ **I rewatched Kimi no na wa which shows perfectly how memory loss can be painful to a person and I recommend it t that film for those love romance.**_

 _ **Bye for now.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

School has restarted in Academy City with Hikari feeling like a newly transferred on her first day but manages to hide her nervousness.

Her parents were adamant about keeping her home and demand explanation about her memory loss.

However there was no footage of what happened or any involvement of school or scientific facility in this incident.

She also heard from Touma something about magicians but had no idea what he was talking about or who was the blue haired nun with him.

They decided to not tell their parents about magicians and Index as apparently they had covered their tracks and no one would believe them without proof.

They agreed to let her return with great reluctance since this city might be the only place they can look for help.

But this was only after she promised to visit the hospital and call them regularly.

Finally,lunch break arrives and Hikari opens her Bento box.

"Wow!Your food as appetizing as I remember"says a red haired girl slightly shorter than her.

Then she hears a snicker

"Already trying to have her food

You're not being very subtle"

He is a tall rather athletic boy with brown hair and is smiling with amusement at the girl.

"Shut it,you!"the girl shouts while blushing in embarrassment.

Hikari can't help but smile at their back and forth banter.

Touma had shown photos of her friends and classmates and apparently she was closest to these two.

They finally settle down and start eating lunch together.

The boy,Touji pulls out a shopping bag from his satchel stuffed with all sorts of junk food.

Hikari wonders how he looks so healthy with a diet like that.

"I saw you eating in class again.

You haven't changed at all over the summer break"

The red haired girl,Mai tells him.

He just smirks in response

"That's why I'm bribing you ladies with my fine food collection.

Feel free to feat upon it!"

"Wierdo"Mai huffs but gives a small smile.

They talk about general topics with Hikari mostly listening and observing until Mai turns her attention to her.

"You never called me during summer.

Why didn't you tell me you had a new phone number?"

Mai asks which causes Hikari to freeze.

She paused for a moment before answering

"I got wrapped up in a lot of things.I'm sorry"

She bows her head slightly in apology.

Touma speaks out

"Jeez Mai,don't kill the mood.

I had so much fun over the summer I almost forgot I attend this school!"

He says as if he is proud of it.

Mai just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He then looks at Hikari with a little seriousness.

"Still,we could not get in contact to you all.

You are also being very quiet today.

Is there something the matter?"

Hikari realises he is more perceptive than he lets on and thinks of turning the conversation away from her.

She sighs in relief when their class rep calls them out for the new semester ceremony.

The trio walks in front of Touma's class which is right next to theirs.

It is mostly empty with no sign of Touma

"You know there are rumours of your brother picking fights all over Academy City during the summer,including level 5 espers."Touji says

Mai snorts in an unlady-like manner.

"That sounds more outlandish than him having a harem of smitten girls inside and outside the school."

Hikari doesn't respond and continues to listen to their conversation.

For now she plays along and try to settle in with of hope of her memories returning even if the frog-faced doctor has told her that it is impossible.

But she makes note to interrogate her brother about what kind of life he is living here when she finds him.

 **A/N:I found Index season 3 very lacklustre so far since it was so rushed and new characters just getting killed off like flies but Kaori Kanzaki's arrival at episode 8 has gotten me hyped and motivated me to start writing this story again.I hope the pacing problems are solved in future episodes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hikari ran towards the underground mall.

Earlier Touma had called her that he was going there with Index and another girl and declined to join them.

But now she felt that something is wrong and ran towards the general direction where she felt that ominous feeling is coming from.

She was explained that a mysterious power called Imagine Breaker causes her to sense her brother's presence when his power is used but did not fully understand it.

She supposed the uncomfortable feeling while at home with her parents was Touma's doing but this mysterious presence in her head seemed much more _potent_ as if calling her to run towards the source.

She reached the mall and found standing guard outside and leading civilians outside but paid them no mind as she leapt right past them before anyone could stop her.

Their shouting and calls to stop were ignored as she ran down into the darkness but stopped when she saw the path is blocked by a metal shutter.

"Damn!"she cursed and looked around frantically for another entry but could barely see in near total darkness.

"He wasn't kidding about his rotten luck if he is somehow trapped down there"she muttered to herself and walked around until she heard a metallic sound when she stepped onit.

After a moment a figurative lightbulb lit in her head when she realised that it was a metal lid.

"The storm drain should be enough for me to go through"she grunted as she removed the lid"He better appreciate what i'm doing for his sake"

She took a breath and jumped through manhole and after standing up took out her cellphone and illuminated the screen which gave out a faint light.

It was now complete darkness and she was starting to have second thoughts about jumping in without a plan.

She gulped nervously but regained her resolve and started waking forward with phone in hand as only source of light.

She could barely see anything in front of her with her dimly lit phone and tapping sounds of her footsteps echoed loudly.

She swallowed heavily to suppress her nervousness.

"Forget about apprepriation,he owes me a lo..."she stopped and listened closely.

She swore she heard someone giggling lightly and took a step to the right.

She leaned her head slightly but did not hear anything.

Steeling herself,she slowly lifted her phone for some light but only saw the wall.

She took a deep sigh.

"Great,I'm finally starting to lose my min...!"her mouth opened wide as see saw a large eye staring right at her and giggling!

She let out terrified scream as her phone fell out of hand and cracked on hitting the ground,leaving her alone in complete darkness.

 **A/N : It's a short chapter,basically setting stage for Sherry arc.**

 **Rest assured our OC is not dead...not yet anyways**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hikari is standing alone in the darkness,whimpering with hands on her head.

"I can't breathe"she muttered repeatedly"Get me out of here,anyone!

Her voice echoed but no one answered.

Suddenly there was noise above her like something heavy being lifted.

She became completely silent and obseved small amount of light peering from above.

"Is s..someone there?"it sounded like timid voice of a young girl and Hikari sighed in relief,expecting the worst.

In a minute she was pulled out of the drain and took deep breaths to calm herself,swearing to never doing something like that again.

She eventually looked at her saviour and was had long black hair and a ponytail to the side.

Hikari was about to thank her but was cut off.

"There you are,monster!"said a woman who was standing at a distance,holding a chalk in hand.

She had blonde hair and tanned complexion which reminded her of a gyaru and wearing a...lolita dress?

But then something like a rock monster came forward and roared loudly.

Hikari covered her ears and was sure she was in big trouble.

"And who are you supposed to be?"she said to the woman against her better judgement.

She looked at Hikari for a moment then smirked as if she recognised her,which didn't look like a good sign.

"Well hello!I am Sherry Cromwell and you must be the sister of that boy wielding Imagine breaker"

Her eyes widen then narrowed when she realised that the woman was talking about Touma.

"How do you know..."

Sherry cut her off which only angered her even more

"Killing you will work fine too!"she said grinning like a maniac and Hikari took a moment to process what she just said.

The creature roared again and raised its fist to attack.

She quickly grabbed the glasses girl's wrist turned the other direction.

"Run!"she shouted while dragging the other girl with her and was just in time as the creature struck the ground where the girls were standing a second ago.

They were hit by debris and lost balance for a moment but Hikari quickly recovered and continued dragging the other girl.

"I'm Hikari by the way"she said while running and gained a good distance before turning sharply to the left and soon felt that they are lost in the underground mall but stopping now was not the best option.

"K..kyouka kazakiri"she replied and after running for a minute they stopped so Hikari could catch her breath but strangely the other girl didn't look tired although she looked unathletic.

They hid behind an overturned table and listened.

"Looks like we lost them...for now"Hikari said and after a moment of looking at the direction they came from she turned to her new companion"So,Hyouka is it?I have many questions to ask but first I must find my crazy lady was referring to him and I doubt she just wants to chat with him."

"Is...is his name Touma?"Hyouka asked and the other girls eyes widened a bit.

"Are you a friend of his?"she asked with curiosity.

"W..well"Hyouka seemed hesitant to answer.

Hikari motioned the other girl to quiet down when she heard sounds of footsteps and shouting.

Then their heads jerked in surprise when they heard an explosion and sound of gunfire.

Soon smoke and dust appeared in the corridor through which they had ran.

"Looks like Anti-skill are fighting that monster"Hikari said with concern as Touma might have joined them to help.

From what she had been hearing from other people since her memory loss he always steps forward to rescue others even if its none of his business.

"Stay here"she told Hyouka and she ran towards the commotion,not hearing the other girl calling her to stop.

She saw Anti-skill firing at the creature while holding up their shields,it kept on regenerating and slowly move forward.

Sherry was seen behind the creature,raising her hand holding a chalk looking as if she was taunting them.

She noticed a spiky haired boy,his back facing her and looking towards the creature and recognised him immediately.

"Touma!"she shouted but he didn't seem to hear her through sounds of gunfire and looked like he was talking with a long-haired Anti-skill woman which took her a moment to recognize as the gym teacher at her school.

Then,she saw Touma stand and realised he is about to charge ahead.

"This is crazy"she said before hearing a pained groan next to her.

An Anti-skill officer laid bleeding and he seemed to about to loose consciousness.

He had a handgun lying next to him and not knowing what possessed her to do this,she simply walked towards the man and picked up the handgun.

* * *

Yomikawa sensei ordered the men to hold their fire.

Touma took this window of opportunity to rush forward to fight the sorceress.

The rock monster which she called Ellis roared and landed its fist at him which he shattered with his right hand.

He slid under it and Anti-skill opened fire again to distract the creature.

He stared at Sherry for a moment with determination while she smirked as if egging him on to come closer.

Just as he about to lunge at her the creature shifted its leg and crushed Touma's right foot under its own.

Touma yelled in pain and used his Imagine breaker to partly shatter its right leg to free his trapped foot but the damage had been done.

He fell to the ground,his foot bleeding and unable to walk.

"Such misfortune"he muttered in pain.

Meanwhile Sherry burst in a maniacal laugh.

"You foolish boy,if you want to die so badly I shall grant you your !Crush this Imagine breaker"

Ellis roared and raised his regerating foot on top of Touma,who raised his right hand to protect himself.

"Your power cannot destroy all of your death,war between science and magic is inevitable.."

*Crack!*

Touma was momentarily confused what had happened until he saw blood gushing out her face.

She covered her face but her scream came out in gaggled coughs as more blood kept gushing out.

She fell to the ground with a pool of blood forming around her.

Touma looked on with horror with realization that a bullet had went straight into her face with a sickening sound of her bones cracking and was now bleeding uncontrollably.

He looked up at Ellis who began disintegrating and rolled away just in time to avoid falling debris.

Sherry however was not as lucky as Lower part of her body became covered with rocks,pinning her in place while she began to loose unconscious.

He looked towards where the Anti-skill were,who looked on with silence and confusion.

His eyes widened on seeing her sister further back,a gun in hand and trembling while mumbling incoherently"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!"

 **A/N: Looks like Hikari got herself in lot of trouble.**

 **The aftermath and her reasons will be explained in next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's night well past curfew and streets are mostly deserted.

A high school girl quietly slipped out of her dorms and walked aimlessly only looking straight ahead,not minding occasional passersby.

The last few days had been hectic to say the least.

She was detained and interrogated by Anti-skill overnight and then strangely released the next morning without pressing charges,only telling her that the higher ups don't want to look into the matter any further.

This only raised further questions for the girl but was told not to speak about it again and expect to be called for further questioning in the future.

Nevertheless,rumours of her involvement in the underground mall incident continued to spread in her school.

She just ignored them,not responding to inquiries of her classmates st all.

Touma confronted her about it several times but only told to leave her alone and immediately return to her dorms after school.

She avoided telling details of what had happened to her parents other than what was officially released by authorities,fearing she would be forced to leave Academy City again and become a burden to her parents.

Due to her suffering from insomnia since her incident it had become a habit of hers to walk around at night to tire herself to sleep,without success.

She reached a park and sat down on the bench,just staring into the distance.

"This sucks"she said to herself"I can't go back but I feel like I don't belong here either."

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching and turned around.

She was surprised to see a rather attractive tall woman with one leg of her jeans slightly torn.

 _'Is that a fashion statement?'_ she thought to herself.

She looked at her in the eyes,hard to read but seemingly in deep thought.

But there seemed something like...regret?

"Do you know who I am?"she asks the younger girl.

"Should I?"she responded after thinking for a moment.

She sighed"So it's true then."

Hikari just looked at her trying to figure out what was she going on about then suddenly it clicked.

"Does it have something to do with my memories?"she said while staring at her seriously.

After a moment she responded"Come with me.I need to talk to you about something"

 **A/N : Just a short chapter.**

 **There will be revelations followed by Daihesei arc in future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16

Daihesei festival is in full swing in Academy City and participants involved are preparing for girl's 100 metres race.

Hikari stands at starting position and looks around at the competition,having been chosen to represent her school.

"Alright!I'm so ready for this"she heard from a girl standing on her right wearing a blue and white P.E. uniform,probably a middle schooler.

"You seem pretty pumped up"Hikari commented causing the other girl to blush slightly.

"Well I may be a level 0 but I still want to prove with the best of my abilities"she said.

Hikari could commend that girl's spirit,it was nice to see a level 0 with a positive attitude.

"Guess we are on the same boat.I am Hikari Kamijou,fellow level 0"she greeted.

Her eyes widened"Really?But you look so calm and collected like a powerful esper.S-sorry I didn't introduce myself first.I'm Ruiko Saten from Sakegawa Middle School."

"Nice to meet you,and don't worry about it"she assured her"Let us all do our best"

"Heh,you're right"she grinned.

They took their positions and the race started.

(After the race)

"..and at third place,Hikari Kamijou!"the announcer said.

Even the girls from her class who had distanced themselves from her had to acknowledge her performance while watching on the sidelines.

Hikari took a sip of her drink and offered one to Ruiko who was exhausted and sitting on the ground.

"Thanks and congratulations on coming third place"she said.

Hikari smiled

"You're welcome.

You also did well.

We level 0's are free to follow our choices rather than just be known for our power.

Our esper level doesn't define us or make us less of a person."

Saten giggled"Wow!Are you a guidance councillor or something?"

"Just looking out for my young and impressionable kouhai"she said in a dramatic fasion and Saten laughed heartedly.

"Well I have to go back to my classmates but lets meet up again sometime Kamijou senpai"Saten said.

"Sure thing Saten-san"Hikari replied and waved.

'She seems like a nice person'she thought and it felt refreshing talikg to her.

With all the mess happening in her life;memory loss,shooting someone,being isolated by almost her entire school because of that incident,but most importantly,she had barely talked to her brother in days.

She wants to reconnect with him but their ability,Imagine breaker which they apparently share makes us uneasy around him.

Their power causes her to be drawn to him which frightens her,especially when he is using it to nullify esper abilities and magic.

Speaking of magic,it's almost time to meet up with an acquaintance.

Supposedly,she knew this person before her memory loss and it seemed fishy that she showed up only right now after months had passed but something in their eyes held emotion which made her feel that person had no il-intentions.

In any event,she had promised to meet up and quietly made her way alone to an empty alleyway.

A figure jumped from the rooftop and landed in front of her.

Hikari whistled"I would have been if I could jump around like a superhero"

The figure stepped forward"Greetings Hikari-san."

"Hello Kanzaki-san."Hikari said"I suppose we should start with our mission"

The saint looked at her in the eyes and seemed hesitant

"Are you sure you want to do this"she said seriously"I was ordered by my church to seek you out but they can't force you to do anything as long as you're in Academy City."

Hikari looked at her with determination"When lives of innocent people are at stake in this city there is no way in hell I would do nothing,regardless of my personal problems"

"You Kamijou siblings are both so stubborn"Kaori muttered.

"Runs in the family,probably"Hikari replied cheekily after she overheard her.

Kaori sighs"Alright but if it gets dangerous then run for cover and let me handle it"

Hikari repied with a mock salute"Yes ma'am!"

The two girls start moving towards their destination with Kaori telling her impromptu partner details regarding their assignment.

A/N : So Hikari and Kaori team up for a mission however it is never simple when the church is involved.

Also on a side note I am liking the magic side of Index season 3 a lot better than the battle royale arc which was rushed and killed off characters i didn't knew or cared about


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So what does she look like again?"Hikari asks her partner when the search for a suspicious person is well underway.

"We only know that a woman is acting as a carrier for the stab sword."Kaori said.

"If this sword thing is such a big deal for you Church guys then why did not you bring more people with you."she asked the saint out of curiosity.

"Simply put,politics."Kaori said"The relation between magic and science side is of distrust and unease and believe a group of magicians would threaten the city."

They walked quietly and observed for signs of suspicious activity,but only for a while.

"Say,are you not curious why your church asked you to bring me along.

They seem like a secretive bunch."Hikari asked.

Kaori stayed quiet for a moment as if carefully thinking for an answer.

"Probably to assure my loyalty"she answered.

"Huh!What do you mean?"

Kaori was silent again and looking comfortable.

"When I heard about your memory being destroyed,I went straight to the head of my church,the Archbishop, to demand a way to fix it.

I was out of line but I was so angry and frustrated with myself for being useless that I threatened to leave and look for a solution myself."

Kaori took a deep breath and Hikari looked at her with confusion.

"You helped my friend when I lost all hope of saving her and you had no reason to.

You paid with losing your memories and I can never forgive myself for letting it happen."

"Alright just stop!"Hikari said aloud surprising the other girl and some passersby also stared at them but they kept on walking.

"To be honest,my life has been a mess since that incident and strange things keep happening to me but I don't want anyone to pity me.

So don't patronize me by thinking that you need to 'save' me.

Just how pathetic do you think I am?"

Hikari took deep breaths to calm herself down while Kaori stared at her with frozen expression.

"Sorry,what I was trying to say that if I have to save someone it is not a big deal.

Everyone who knows my condition,including my brother always give me looks of sympathy as if I've sacrificed everything for some noble cause.

I'm just a normal person who wants to do the right thing.

So don't think you have to repay me and get pampered like some special person."

Kaori was stunned,not able to make a reply.

Perhaps it was wrong to treat her like a fragile girl because of her guilt.

While she couldn't use her power in combat like Touma but she saw that the girl had strength in her convictions and resolve.

It was the same she saw when she promised her to save Index and saw it through even at a terrible cost to herself.

It probably sounded arrogant that she needed to save her when Hikari was capable of taking care of herself.

She would try to rely on her more,although it might take some time.

Hikari suddenly stopped looking dazed.

"Hikari?What's wrong.."

"Touma is in danger.

I feel him using his ability on someone powerful."

She turned to her right and pointed at that direction"There"

Kaori placed her hand on the katana she was hiding under her jacket and started running in that direction

"Stay close to me"

"No promises"

Hikari realised her brother's luck led him to their target first and might even had to work with him although she wished this situation had not come this soon.

 **A/N :The battle is about to start with Kaori's involvement.**

 **Reasons for Hikari's involvement will be revealed later.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Oriana Thompson was being delayed,not that she minded.

Sheexplosion ighting in a maintenance facility for public buses and clearly had the upper hand over Touma.

"Well I had my fun,I shall take my leave.

Bye!"

Tsuchimikado tried to stop her,followed by Stiyl but she got away.

"Damn!"Touma cursed.

Tsuchimikado looked on in the meantime

 _'Kami will not let it go that Kaori was told to team up with her sister without his knowledge._

 _I doubt he'll get distracted by a joke that we basically used his sister despite her condition.'_

He thought to himself and reminded himself to be prepared for his friend getting physical over it.

* * *

Kaori spotted a blonde haired woman in an alleyway talking on the phone and holding something in her hand which was covered by a cloth.

"Why the hell is she wearing such revealing clothes in public?

Does she have no shame!"

Hikari exclaimed while pointing at her,causing Kaori to be momentary distracted by her outburst.

The woman turned towards then and Kaori drew out her katana and rushed towards her.

The blonde pulled out a piece of paper using her teeth which caused an explosion,blocking Kaori's attack.

"What am I even supposed to do?"Hikari yelled over the loud explosions.

"Just stay behind me"Kaori responded while trying to find Oriana through the dust and smoke.

"You really got me to tag along without a plan,didn't you?"she asked which Kaori didn't respond to,validating her claim.

She moved forward swiftly when she a silhouette and sliced her katana,only that it vanished and a magic circle started glowing underneath her.

"What?"her eyes widened as a bright light flashed upwards.

Kaori screamed in pain as blood came out of her mouth on coughing.

"How.."the saint couldn't believe a spell was able to harm her this badly,it had to be close to level of saint-killer weapon she had heard of.

We wanted to curse herself to let herself be caught offguard as she bent down putting her weight on her katana.

She tried to get herself up to chase her target but was stopped by Hikari who firmly put her hands on her shoulders.

"Stop!You are in no condition to fight"Hikari said but Kaori tried to shrug her off while wincing in pain.

"I must..."Kaori said before starting coughing out blood again.

Hikari sighed as she helped her get up by putting her arm over her own shoulders.

"I'm really weirded out by all this magic stuff but wouldn't let a friend do something suicidal.

We'll come up with a plan once you're healed up.

Do you have any healing magic by any chance"

Kaori grunted in pain when they started moving

"I have some in my jacket's pocket just in case someone needed it.

I didn't think I would be the one needing it despite being a saint.

Pathetic"

Hikari stopped her from saying further

"Hey!Don't beat yourself up over it.

We'll compare how much we screwed up later.

For now,we have to leave before Anti-still show up and interrogate us.

No one is supposed to know about this,right?"

Kaori just stayed silent.

'I already owe you so much and I'm ordered to stay quiet about the others contacting Touma till this is over.

I really am the worst'

A/N : Just a short chapter.

There will be more action in later chapters.


End file.
